Пасхальные яйца (Dragon Age II)
Игра «Dragon Age II» изобилуют отсылками, трибьютами и пасхалками, оставленными разработчиками. Наиболее полный их список приведён ниже, многие повторяют отсылки из «Dragon Age: Начало». Отсылки к играм Baldur's Gate *Основной квест в первом акте схож с квестом «Выкуп Имоен» из Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Цель и ситуация идентичны: добыть деньги, выполняя побочные квесты в городе, куда игрок только что прибыл, чтобы снарядить экспедицию в далёкие земли. *Если поговорить с Варриком в «Висельнике», он упомянет официантку по имени Эдвина. Это отсылка к Эдвину Эдвину Одессейрону из Baldur's Gate II, который превратился в женщину. *В битве один из компаньонов может закричать: «Бей по глазам!» Это отсылка к боевому кличу Минска и Бу. *Если Изабела в отряде, на подходе к имению Дюпюи после прочтения заметки о выговоре храмовнику она скажет: «О, скрипучее колесо получит смазку?» А Минск иногда говорит: «Скрипучее колесо получает удар!» *Квест и любое упоминание панталон в принципе является отсылкой к коллекционным панталонам из трёх игр серии. Dragon Age: Начало *Хоук и его/её семья – родственники по материнской линии Стража из предыстории за мага, чья девичья фамилия – Амелл. *В первом акте бармен «Висельника» может рассказать о быстром уменьшении популяции голубей в Ферелдене. Это намёк на Шейлу из DLC «Каменная пленница». *Также, если Алистер стал королём и у него был роман со Стражем, но они не поженились, бармен упомянет, что у короля есть любовница. *В Церкви Бетани может упомянуть Лелиану, сказав, что скучает по её историям в Лотеринге. *Как и Бетани, Авелин насторожённо относится к церковным сёстрам из-за «Рыжеволосой Обманщицы» из Лотеринга. Это также отсылка к Лелиане. *Приближаясь к лагерю кунари в порту, Бетани может вспомнить, что один из них убил её лучшего друга в Лотеринге. Она говорит про Стэна. *Авелин Валлен является отсылкой к рассказу Лелианы о легендарном рыцаре Орлея, её тезке. Обе Авелин мужественны, обладают чувством долга и представляют сильных женщин в мире мужчин. *Среди мусора можно найти «заявку на получение огненного жезла». Это отсылка к квесту из предыстории мага. *В «Висельнике» около Изабелы висит портрет Огрена. *Булава Клятвопреступник – аналог длинного меча Хранителя клятвы, который в свою очередь является отсылкой к мечу из цикла «Песнь Льда и Огня» Джорджа Мартина. *Пытаясь узнать у Авелин, каков Донник в постели, Изабела каламбурит, в том числе спрашивая: «Did he... shank your Jory? Grey your Warden? Master your Taint? Arl your Eamon? (Он... пронзил твоего Джори? Отгрифонил твоего Стража? Одолел твою скверну? Отэрлил твоего Эамона?)» В официальной версии это перевели следующим образом: «Он доводил тебя до визга? Тискал твою киску? Эрлил твоего Эамона? Оголял твою галлу? Курочил твой Киркволл? Или испивал твою чашу?» *Общаясь, Андерс и Изабела вспоминают посещение борделя «Жемчужина» в Денериме и работницу, которую называют «постельным Стражем» (ориг. Lay Warden). *Как и в первой, в этой части главный герой встречает Изабелу, когда та подвергается нападению трех мужчин, которых она избивает и обращает в бегство. *Король Алистер при встрече с Хоуком в Крепости наместника скажет, что Изабела выглядит иначе, на что та ответит:'' «Как и все остальные». Это шуточная отсылка к тому, как сильно многие персонажи, в том числе пиратка, изменились во второй части. *Также в разговоре об Орлее король Алистер говорит: «Набрасываться нехорошо», – повторяя свои же слова при первой встрече с Морриган. *В одном из диалогов Мерриль спросит Варрика, почему бы не вписать в его истории грифона, чтобы тот бросился всех спасать, и гном ответит: «Ты разве не слышала? Набрасываться нехорошо». *Если Алистер не стал королем, то его можно найти пьяным в «Висельнике», где Изабела сделает ему замечание, на которое Алистер ответит, что она ведёт себя в точности как Морриган. *После первой встречи будущего Защитника с Аришоком мать Хоука вспомнит Стэна. *Мерриль в разговоре с Авелин скажет, что кунари, похоже, нравится в Киркволле, на что Авелин ответит: «Насколько я видела, кунари ничего не нравится». Мерриль настаивает: «Кунари же должны нравиться такие вещи, как солнце, радуга, бабочки?» Авелин завершит разговор фразой: «Если я увижу хоть одного кунари, любующегося бабочками, ты первая об этом узнаешь». Это ссылка на меч-бабочку, шутливый подарок для Стэна, который тот ненавидит. *Ироничная фраза Хоука: «Может, дать тебе кинжал, чтобы ты могла ударить меня в спину?» – по поводу предательства Изабелы в Тени подобна язвительной Стража: «Может, дать тебе лестницу, чтобы ты у меня с шеи слез?» *Реплика Флемет: «Так-так, что у нас тут творится?» – идентична фразе Морриган при первой встрече со Стражем. *При первой встрече Флемет упомянет несколько своих прозвищ, в том числе народное: «Старая карга, которая много болтает», – это отсылка к тому, как при аналогичной встрече её мог назвать Страж. *Мусор '«фиал с кровью порождений тьмы»''' является отсылкой к квесту . Mass Effect *В комнате трофеев в DLC «Клеймо убийцы» над дверью висит голова крогана. * В том же DLC после убийства виверна герцог Проспер скажет про охоту на такого зверя: «Риск чудовищный, но какова награда». Джейкоб Тейлор говорит то же самое, завоевав Шепард. * Таллис владеет кинжалом Вождь, который в оригинале называется Thane, отсылая тем самым к Тейну Криосу. *Имя Фенриса является отсылкой не только к волку Фенриру из скандинавской мифологии, но и совпадает с названием робопсов. *Анимация Хоука, выпивающего за стойкой «Висельника», идентична анимации пьющего Шепарда. *'Сэр Конрад Вернхарт' из квеста является отсылкой к Конраду Вернеру. Прочие игры *'Тейг Реванн', в котором нацарапан стих о каменных духах, может быть отсылкой к Ревану, главному герою Knights of the Old Republic. *Андерс напоминает Дикого Цветка из Jade Empire: оба героя – сосуды для духов, у которых есть и добрая, и злая стороны, и оба с ними связаны. *Варрик говорит, отвечая на вопрос о происхождении имени своего арбалета: «Ну, имя Мирабель уже было занято». Это отсылка к ружью Мирабель из Jade Empire. *В лагере во время экспедиции на Глубинные тропы можно услышать, как двое рабочих Бартранда обсуждают возможность нападения «grue» (в русской версии его назвали «бабаем») в тёмных туннелях. Это отсылка к текстовым играм Zork, где «grue» поначалу выступали в роли неведомых монстров, таящихся во тьме, поэтому игрокам перед посещением тёмных локаций необходимо было найти источник света. *Доспех Сэра Айзека и примечание к нему являются отсылкой к Айзеку Кларку из Dead Space 2. Отсылки к литературным произведениям *Квест (ориг. To Catch a Thief) назван в честь одноименного романа Дэвида Доджа. *Настоящее имя Фенриса – Лето – может быть отсылкой к герою Лето из романа «Дети Дюны» Фрэнка Герберта. «Моя кожа стала чужой», – говорил Лето об изменении собственной кожи; в обоих случаях изменения наделили персонажей новыми способностями. *Кот Андерса по кличке Сэр Ланселап является отсылкой к Ланселоту из легенд о короле Артуре и, возможно, к ''«Коту в сапогах»''. *Авелин в своём личном квесте скажет: «Мне не по душе мысль о гибели со всхлипом (ориг. go outwith a whimper)», – что является отсылкой к строчке из «Полых людей» Томаса Элиота: «Вот как кончится мир, не взрыв, но всхлип». *Во время квеста можно услышать, как двое слуг возмущаются привередливостью Баббет де Копьи: чай ей всегда кажется слишком горячим или слишком холодным, постель слишком мягкой или слишком бугристой. Это отсылка к поведению Златовласки из оригинала сказки «Три медведя». Отсылки к кинематографу Властелин колец *В бою Варрик иногда кричит: «У меня трое, а у тебя, Хоук?» Это отсылка к счёту врагов, который Гимли и Леголас вели, соревнуясь, кто убьёт больше орков. Ироничный Хоук также ведёт счёт. *В «Висельнике» официантка Нора упомянет, что Варрик рассказал ей о найденной Хоуком на Глубинных тропах паре магических панталон, которые светятся, когда рядом порождения тьмы. Это отсылка к кинжалу Бильбо и Фродо Бэггинсов «Жало», который начинал сиять при приближении орков. *Более того, у Мэрика Тейрина в романах по Dragon Age был меч из драконьей кости, который также светился, когда неподалёку оказывались порождения. *Во время квеста Бартранд внезапно охрипшим голосом говорит про женщину, которой продал лириумного идола: «Она украла его у меня, моя прелесть». Такое поведение характерно для Голлума, одурманенного Кольцом Всевластия. Звёздные войны *При прохождении Хоуком-дипломатом квеста концовка очень напоминает эпизод с гибелью матери Энакина Скайуокера от рук таскенов в «Атаке клонов». *Можно услышать, как Авелин выражает своё мнение о «Висельнике»: «Логово подонков и злодеев, каждому городу нужна сточная яма». Первая часть фразы принадлежит Оби-Вану Кеноби, описавшему так космодром Мос Эйсли в «Новой надежде». *Во дворе Казематов во время квеста при романе с Мерриль эльфийка скажет: «Я люблю тебя», на что Хоук-дипломат может ответить: «Я знаю». Это знаменитый диалог, состоявшийся между Леей и Ханом Соло в эпизоде «Империя наносит ответный удар». Другое *По «Висельнику» бродит Болтун, который, если к нему обратиться, может сказать: «Истина где-то рядом», – это заглавная фраза сериала «Секретные материалы». Также он подозревает, что является лишь персонажем чьей-то истории, и мечтает, чтобы рассказчик сделал его чуточку красивее. Кроме того, он говорит, что всё стало намного проще, возможно, намекая на упрощение игры. *Варрик и Изабела говорят о «Висельнике» как о месте, где «каждый знает твоё имя». Это ссылка на вступительную песню популярного в 80-е годы ситкома «Весёлая компания». *Если Хоук выглянет в окно своего поместья, он может увидеть уродливого голого мужика (ориг. Ugly Naked Guy) из ситкома «Друзья».'' *Когда Хоук приносит Бартранду карту Глубинных троп, он интересуется, как удалось их найти, на что Андерс, если он в группе, отвечает: «Маг намагичил ''(ориг. A wizard did it)». Это отсылка к эпизоду Симпсонов. *При первой встрече с Гаскаром Дюпюи Варрик сделает отсылку к фильму «Беглец», сказав: «Двадцать сребреников, если он скажет: «Это не я! Это всё однорукий бандит!». *Пьяница в «Висельнике» может произнести: «Тот гном, Варрик, сказал, что ты из Ферелдена. И что ты сбежал от Мора верхом на гигантской черепахе!» Именно таким образом капитан Джек Воробей из «Пиратов Карибского моря» выбрался с необитаемого острова. *В первом акте после уничтожения Кровавых Зубов по квесту запись в журнале обновится до: «Кровавые Зубы когда-то звались Щегольскими Миногами. И это правда». Последняя фраза является отсылкой к ставшей мематичной реплике Барни Стинсона из сериала «Как я встретил вашу маму». *В третьем акте, после того как Хоук воспользуется услугами Сэндала по зачарованию, гном вставит цитату из фильма «Неуютная ферма»: «Я видел что-то гадкое в сарае!» *В третьем акте, когда Изабела захочет использовать себя в качестве приманки, она скажет: «Пункт первый: я – приманка. Пункт второй: что-то происходит. Пункт третий: дело в шляпе!» Это ссылка на популярный эпизод «Гномы» из «Южного парка». *Если в борделе «Цветущая роза» выбрать вариант «Удиви меня», один из работников скажет: «Так назывались его санки, когда он был ещё ребенком!». Это спойлер к фильму «Гражданин Кейн». *Другая реплика там же является отсылкой к «Планете обезьян»: «...потом он увидел голову статуи и понял, что он на своей планете всё это время». *А третья – к «Шестому чувству»: «...и тогда он понял, что он был мёртв всё это время». *При путешествии по миру во втором акте Изабела спросит Варрика о его новой книге, и гном ответит, что его персонажа пора отправлять в отставку: «Он становится слишком стар для этого дерьма». Это отсылка к коронной фразе Роджера Мюрто из «Смертельного оружия». *В разговоре с Андерсом о магах Изабела говорит, что нет смысла бояться одержимых, поскольку их приближение можно определить по крикам: «Grrr... Argh!» Эти же звуки издаёт монстр с логотипа продюсерской компании Джосса Уидона Mutant Enemy Productions. *Во время квеста , если поддержать храмовником и поговорить с Фенрисом, он скажет: «Одержимые и маги крови? Ну прямо вторник». Это отсылка к сериалу «Баффи - истребительница вампиров», где Баффи шутит: «У Дон неприятности. Это всё вторник». *А Таллис в квесте , спросив агрессивного Хоука: «Как ты называешь убийство кого-либо ради получения их добра?» – получит ответ: «Вторник». Это является отсылкой к фразе из фильма «Уличный боец»: «День, когда Бизон вломился в вашу деревню, стал для тебя самым важным в жизни. Но для меня это был просто вторник». *То, как Хоук мешкает, снимая лириумного идола с постамента, является отсылкой к сцене из фильма «Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега». *Авелин в разговоре про Эмерика говорит: «Почему бы ему на старости лет не заняться постройкой лодок или ещё чем?» Быть может, это отсылка к Гиббсу из сериала «Морская полиция: Cпецотдел»: в свободное от работы время он строил лодку, а потом разбирал её, снова и снова. *В самом начале квеста Фенрис прокомментирует уход дамы с вором словами: «Она выбрала не мудро». Это отсылка к сцене со Священным Граалем из фильма «Индиана Джонс и последний крестовый поход». *Мантия мага, доступная у Жана Люка в третьем акте, имеет сопротивление к электричеству 1210. Это отсылка к франшизе «Назад в будущее», где 1,21 гигаватт требовалось, чтобы запустить машину для путешествия во времени. *На книжной полке в поместье Хоук может найти наброски второй части «Трудной жизни» Варрика под названием «Трудная жизнь в Верхнем городе: Еще труднее» ''(ориг. Hard in Hightown: Siege Harder), что является отсылкой ко второй части' «Крепкого орешка» –''' ''«Орешек покрепче»' '(ориг. Die Hard 2: Die Harder). Прочие отсылки *Когда в Тени Демон желания предлагает Изабеле корабль, та отвечает: «Я люблю большие корабли, не могу лгать». Это переиначенная строка из песни ''«Baby Got Back» исполнителя Sir Mix-A-Lot: «I like big butts and I can not lie». *Во время путешествий можно найти кольцо Три волчьих дара (ориг. Three Wolf Boon). Это отсылка к мему Three Wolf Moon. *В третьем акте на рынке со всякой всячиной можно приобрести кольцо Милая штучка (ориг. Pretty Little Thing), которое является отсылкой к песне из мюзикла «Отверженные» – «Dog Eat Dog»: «Here's a tasty ring, pretty little thing». *Квест (ориг. The Reining Men) является отсылкой к песне «It's Raining Men» группы группы The Weather Girls. *Квест (ориг. Friends in Low Places) является отсылкой к одноимённой песне Гарта Брукса. *Квест носит название альбома Оззи Осборна. *Один из рыбаков в порту сетует: «Загрузил шестнадцать тонн, а что получил взамен?» Это отсылка к строке из песни Мерла Тревиса «Sixteen Tons», повествующей о тяжёлых условиях труда шахтёров. *Варрик в DLC «Наследие» при разговоре с Геравом спросит, не желает ли тот искупаться в крови Хоука, чтобы сохранить молодость, а потом добавляет, что Хоук, правда, не девственник. Это отсылка к легенде о графине Батори, купавшейся в крови девственниц для поддержания молодости. *Там же Андерс, оказавшись на Глубинных тропах, слышит Зов и начинает беспокоиться, а Хоук-юморист предлагает: «Думай... о приятном! Капли дождя, розы, котята!» Это отсылка к песне «Favorite Things» из мюзикла «Звуки музыки». *В одной из сцен в поместье Варрик пытается научить Собаку карточной игре, а потом говорит: «Уж получше Андерса». Это отсылка к серии картин Кассиуса Кулиджа. *Игра Алмазный ромб пришла из комиксов «Cerebus the Aardvark». *В DLC «Клеймо убийцы» у подножия холма рядом с растением Мантия Андрасте лежат останки человека, раздавленного колесом сыра, что является отсылкой к Куперсхилдской сырной гонке. Категория:Dragon Age II Категория:Пасхальные яйца